Twilight
by A little princess
Summary: NEW CHAP UP! Ginny is now an Auror and is fighting the Dark Wars. Times are hard and she wishes she had someone to confine in...anyone! And she finds solace in the most unexpected being ever: a vampire...Harry Potter. A GW & HP fic! AU. PostHogwarts. Plea
1. PART I

**Author's Note: **The characters might be OOC and AU but keep reading and reviewing! I want to know what you guys think…and this story, it's actually quite weird so yeah…please let me know! Btw…I didn't really add any of the HBP's HP/GW romance in this story. As far as this story goes, they were always just 'friends'

**PART I**

"You don't have to do this honey" Mum…as much I love her; there are times when I feel like shaking her really hard.

Glancing at her petite form from sideways, I muttered softly "Mum, I've made my decision and no way in hell, am I turning my back on it now"

"It can be dangerous, Ginny" I didn't answer. I could not bring myself to argue on that point again. "People have died and you know it. He died…there is nothing much we can do. He didn't ask for this…"

"For god's sake, mum!" I snapped. "This is Ron we are talking about! …Who let me remind you, died trying to save us all. Stop talking like…like…you don't freaking care anymore!"

"Ginny!" her voice was low and hard but her face remained impassive "You know very well, I do. He was my son and I loved him more than you can ever imagine, young lady" She lost her breath then, her cheeks red with anger. I turned my face away from her sad and painful eyes. "But you've got to understand that I can not have you go out there alone too, knowing in my heart that one day, I will receive another letter claiming that _you_ too had, in all honor, died for the rest of us…like Ron, apparantly had! Ginny, we didn't even see his body for heaven's sake! How can I let you go too? I've lost one…how can you make me see you walk out of this door too? I can not lose another, Ginny"

I still kept my eyes averted from her strong gaze, taking in her somber words with a nod. Her last five years had been hell and as a daughter, I should not make her suffer any more than she already had. But there comes a time when one knows exactly what he/she wants to do and slaying blood drinkers was what I wanted to do.

"Mum…I …" She knew my words even before I had the chance to speak them out. Tears filled her eyes as she sighed wearily, a sound that sliced my heart in half. I was causing all that pain. "I'm sorry" I whispered as I made my way to her and held her trembling body tightly.

"Ginny…" Her voice cracked slightly…

"Shhhh…Don't cry…I will come back Mum. I promise I will"

"That's what Ron said before he left" she whispered, teafully

...And somehow, I knew I would be no different. …That, I too will leave my family forever. Just like Ron had.

XXX

The aftermath of You-know who's downfall had been no better than the years during which he had lived in. Tensions and killings were occurring throughout London. Walking alone was, as the Ministry succinctly put it, a risk that we'd have to take. And this was all mainly attributed to the Dark Wars that were and is still taking place. The Wars between the Others and us, wizards.

They raided the cities, the villages…the city centers, the suburbs. They were uncontrollable. It when this became apparent, that the ministry created an army. They sent out some of their best aurors – both men and women. Some of them came back alive while others were found in wheat fields, with punctured holes pierced on the back of their throats.

When notices were sent out to all families and houses, Harry and Ron – both of whom had just been awarded with their Auror certificates – were recruited and sent to fight the Darkest Others…the Blood drinkers…the Suckers, much to my mother's disappointment. Dad was pretty much neutral about the whole affair – if they wished to fight, then they should do so.

Three years passed with mum waiting by the window sill for a letter claming either Ron's or Harry's death. And then, on one sunny Sunday morning (it is a paradox when thought about it…a sunny day for a horrible death?), a black owl flew into our kitchen and on to our dinning table. The stamp on the flap of the letter was that of the ministry's. The parcel we had received was, as we Weasleys put it, a death letter.

_Mr Weasley,_

…_We are sorry to inform you and your family that your son, Ronald Weasley, aged 24, died on the 3rd of March in effort of saving one of his companions. He was a great man and will always be remembered for his bravery and good will…_

…_Our condolences…_

Along with Ron's belongings they had sent us, there was a letter Ron had addressed to me. It was, to my amazement, dated a few months back. Sitting by my bed side, I read his untidy scrawl by moonlight

_4th of January_

_God knows where I am_

_Hey Ginny,_

_What are you up to? Still aiming to be the auror we all want you to be right? Keep up the good work, mum was telling me about and you'll be here faster than I can say 'Jack'. _

_Nothing unusual happening here except for the fact that Harry has fallen hard for one the female aurors here. But whether they go out or not depends on whether the idiot has the guts to go ask the chick out. The guy is a pansy, I'm telling you. But don't tell him I mentioned anything…he'd throttle me if you do…But the lucky bastard! He's getting a girl in the bargain!_

_Anyway so how have you guys doing? I wish I could come back home and see you all again…Mum. Dad. You. Fred. George. Charlie. Bill… To see your faces just one last time and know that you are all doing fine…_

_Oh, god…Ginny…look, I know I haven't said this before and I'm not the sort of person who would but…things are getting harder you know. I can feel it and somehow, I know that…now, everything isn't going to be the way I thought it'd be. And even if it isn't, promise me Ginny that you'll always look after Mum and Dad…whatever happens…_

_I don't want to scare you or anything but when I wake up each morning, I'm determined to finish this all up so you wouldn't have to come here and suffer too. Not that it's bad you know. I mean it's nice to know that you are doing something good… to feel that you've accomplished something._

_But…it's just different. The suckers are getting stronger and stronger with each passing day. Damn, I wish things were different. I wish I was back home, bitching about the last boy friend you had. _

_But forget it…While, there's life, there's hope. I shouldn't be unloading all this on you. Just keep studying and do well. The humor in me has just all dried up without having Fred and George by my side. Oh, by the way, give them a big thank for the 'Give me a smile' tonic they sent me last week which nearly got me into a whole lot of trouble if not for Harry – thank god for him! I dunno what it'd be like without the bloke. _

_Anyway, keep strong, Ginny and study hard! Keep an eye out for mum and dad, for me and give mum a kiss from me too. Tell them that I love them and that I will be back home – soon! _

_Love (since when did I start doing this? groans I am changing aren't I?),_

_Ron_

_P. S Harry sends his love to all too. _

I read it once again, pondering over its content. The things about Harry had been a cover up – a sort of mask to cover up his worries. It was the first (and the last, when thinking about it) letter he had confessed in. Was that why, he hadn't sent it? Did he think it, too emotional? Getting harder? What can you be talking about, Ron? Did you know that you were dying?

That night, I cried savage tears into my pillow.

Mum cried and moaned too for Ron for about a year before I was awarded _my_ auror certificate. She smiled slightly on the day it was handed out to me. But her happiness was short lived for the moment we reached home, after our small celebration dinner, I announced that I wanted to fight the suckers too…

XXX

My bags were packed and everything was ready. I was ready. My whole family – with the exception of Ron and Percy, who was still the bastard – stood beside me, their eyes all tearful.

I had been strong the whole week but during that last hour, I felt the strong armour of bravery and indifference I had put on, wearing away. "Okay guys…" My voice shook slightly "I've got to go…"

Mum looked at me, reaching out as I buried my face in her shoulder and cried out a silent good bye "Stay strong, Ginny. Stay strong"

Charlie and Bill both kissed my forehead in an affectionate brotherly fashion that made me cry even harder. Fred made a silly remark that brought a small smile on to my face and George's smile wavered slightly as he held me in a strong grip "Be a good girl now…" he whispered, mockingly

Dad was to come with me to the Ministry where I will be allocated with my group. I was glad that he'd be there for I did not want to be alone just yet. We were to travel, unfortunately, by portkey to our destination. Apparating, we were informed, was too dangerous these days.

Grabbing my luggage and after a few tears and hugs later, Dad and I walked into the sunlight, my head held up high. I can do this, I told myself. I wanted to do this – for myself and for Ron.

The sky was blue and cloudless. The early signs of spring were blossoming. I was enjoying the serenity of my surroundings when Dad suddenly interrupted my peaceful thoughts. "I'm proud of you, Ginny" We walked on, to the portkey station which was not too far away. But the further we were away from the muggles, the better.

"Thank you. I'll miss you guys, Daddy" Tears brimmed my eyes.

"Write to us and everything will be fine!" he smiled, rather unconvincingly. "If you meet Harry, let me know"

It was then that we heard an owl – a black owl fly above us, towards the burrow as it perked itself on window sill of the kitchen. A funeral owl which could only mean one thing – Harry, whom I loved as a brother and hoped I'd meet sometime soon, had died too. I let out a startled sob and suddenly, my stomach started squirming. Oh god, not him too…

Everything turned deathly still – somewhat like the pause between lightening and thunder before my father turned to me and tightened his grip on the little bag he had been carrying for me. From the somber expression on his face, I could see that he was thinking the exact same thing as I was. "Lets go, Ginny" he muttered, sadly as he pulled my frozen body along

As we arrived at the Portkey Station, in awkward silence, I thought I head mum's startled cry of anguish, echo (after reading the bleak words on the death letter) through the atmosphere, from the Burrow…from afar...

The boy, who lived had died at last…


	2. PART I: Continued

**Author's Note:** Well here is the next chapter…and SleepyHeather, yes I kind of re-wrote this story…I wrote the other one you read too but decided to change it a bit. And once again, yes there will most certainly be some Harry/Ginny romance. This is all about Harry and Ginny! Thanks for all the reviews everyone! And I like constructive criticism…so feel free to criticize but please, do not flame me. I hate flames…

**PART I**

I walked with Mrs. Arkinson, a silver-haired lady of about fifty to my 'sleeping quarters' by the main building they had set up for the aurors they recruited. Her tall body, leader-like demeanor and good posture was slightly intimidating as she moved ahead of me, her strong legs moving a grace I had not expected from her. But her voice was rough and strict…there was nothing graceful or melodious about it at all. It demanded prompt obedience and obtained it too, from what I had seen.

"This is where you will be sleeping' she said, gesturing towards the small, rather untidy dormitory in front of us. I barely glanced at the room before turning away, disgusted at its appearance to which my 'advisor' shook her head at disapprovingly "We are fighting a war, Ms. Weasley. I suspect you will have to learn to live in such conditions"

I nodded solemnly before following her to the next room. My thoughts were jumbled up and my heart ached. Mum had just sent me an owl with the news that Harry had indeed died…in the sense that he had disappeared and not returned for a few days. …Which could only mean that the suckers had gotten him – once again, there was no body to bury. Both men we had sent were causalities of a war, we are apparently not winning.

"When in the presence of a vampire" continued the old lady, rudely interrupting my muddled and sad thoughts. "You should always flash the fluorescent torch-light we give you into the blood drinker's face. This stops the circulation of blood and causes the poisonous, mono-molecular venom to stop forming, which allows you to –"

"Huh?" _Speak English_

Again she shot me the disapproving look. I was not up to her standards. "The mono-molecular venom, blood drinkers poison you with causes some very serious side effects to the brain. They also inject _feracis_ with their fangs…which induces mutations in your DNA, again causing side-effects which include mental retardation and disabilities of the limbs. Flash the flurocent flash light and…"

_That was English? _But nevertheless, I nodded, acting as though I understood everything she was going on about. And anyway, her main point was to flash the torch-light.

"Any questions?"

"Yes…Isn't it better if I just stab the sucker without using this torch-light business?"

Mrs. Arkinson stared at me for a long moment before saying nastily, "Yes, it is advisable that you do, Ms. Weasley except for the fact these suckers, as you rudely put, do not die. They are immortal" I felt really small suddenly "Any more questions?"

"No, not at all, Professor Arkinson" I had to address her as professor for the obvious reason that she was my senior.

"Well that covers everything. I will see you at dinner at 7 pm. Please be on time" As I stared at her slim body moving away, I had the distinct feeling that I was seven years old and was now, in summer camp.

I plopped my small, neatly packed bag onto the wooden floor and moved outside, for some fresh air. I needed to think and get mentally and physically ready for this emotional roller-coaster I was about to take a ride on. I had never in life felt so lonely and helpless. _This was you decision, remember? _I kept telling myself _No one forced you into it. _

But I was homesick already. I wanted my room…my mother…my father…my brothers including Ron. The strong breeze, that rustled the leaves, blew through my red hair, moving it from my sweaty face and neck.

The sky was blue and cloudless. The birds sang happily, unabashed, from afar. I walked towards a group of people near by, presumably aurors, who were working on some drills, wands in their hands. The blonde-haired lady leading the group looked no more than twenty-four, her blue eyes set in stone. The determination and self-confidence she emanated stunned me.

I stared at her giving orders, her head help up high "_Don't tell me you pansies are tired!_"

I laughed at her egocentric behavior before I felt a presence…someone standing behind me. When I turned around, shivering slightly (ignoring the fact that it was amazingly hot), I saw a man of about 6 feet call out to me "You are our new comer I presume?" He looked young…twenty-five, maybe. I took an instant liking to him and his rugged good looks and curly honey-blonde hair certainly did no harm. "Edward Cardew. Pleased to meet you" He held out his hand, his voice, resonant and friendly as he came forward.

"Ginny Weasley" I smiled, clasping his out stretched hand. His palm was rough under mine and his grip, strong.

"Ah…another Weasley eh? I should have known from the red hair…You brother was –" But he stopped immediately when he saw my somber face. He had probably not known "My apologies…I-I didn't know…"

"It's fine" I replied, trying hard to smile again, hurting my face in the process. "So this is what fighting a war is like huh?" I was desperate for a subject change for I hate the way people stare at you, pitifully once you tell them one of your relatives died in the war.

"It's not as bad as it seems. It's hard to adjust at first but after awhile…it feels good to know that you are doing something to help man-kind. You feel like you've…accomplished something important. I'm sure you'll manage. "

That had been Ron's exact words "Yeah, it'll take awhile" I turned my face to the blonde haired lady again, who was, literally, killing her recruits.

"So I see you've met Pansy Parkinson. She keeps us warm with her charm" His crooked smile lit up his handsome face. But I stopped dead in my tracks. Pansy Parkinson? That tall pretty, young lady was Parkinson? Boy, has she changed from the pug-faced bch I knew from my school days. But I _had_ heard that she'd done well in the Auror business which had really did come as a surprise for I never thought I'd live to hear the day when Pansy Parkinson became someone intellectual. But then, as they say, miracles do happen "Hey Pansy" called out Edward "Come over here…I've got someone I'd like you to meet"

The fair-haired lady turned around to face us, her hands tightly clasping her wand "Edward…Can this please wait for later? Can't you see I'm friggin' busy at – " Her eyes widened when they met mine. "Weasley" Her voice turned cold.

"Parkinson" The atmosphere, visibly, changed.

Edward turned to us, his face slightly red from confusion, I suppose. "So you've met before? Well that just makes things a lot more –" Pansy's recruits, stood frozen, staring at us, their faces lined with confusion too.

"Shut up" Pansy snapped as she came towards us (we weren't standing that far away from her)

"I see you haven't changed" I spit out the words.

"Talk for yourself"

We stared at each other for a long moment before Edward broke the cold silence that had formed "Let me get us some drinks. Boy, it's bloody hot, isn't it?"

As Edward left me to fend for myself, Pansy observed my angry red face before saying, rather wearily "What are you doing here?"

"A stupid question that is Parkinson. I'm, obviously, doing exactly what you are doing – fighting for my people"

The most un-ladylike snort of laughter escaped her lips "It's not at all like it's all cracked up to be"

"…So I've been told"

"Many people have died"

"…including my brother and Harry"

Her icy blue eyes widened once again "Potter?" She laughed bitterly "He never misses a chance to play hero does he?" When she saw me glaring at her, she continued as though she had not just insulted a poor departed soul "The suckers murdered Draco too"

"Malfoy fought?" I asked, trying hard to mask my disbelief. _The pansy fought? _I felt uncharitable the moment that thought flew through my mind. I, too, was insulting a departed soul.

"We were supposed to have our engagement once this was over but it never happened" Her eyes welled up with tears and she quickly brushed them away, her armor of self-confidence wearing away. My heart, surprisingly, went out to her. She turned to her group on queue and shouted, averting her face from mine "Break! Come back here in fifteen minutes!" Everyone scurried away, glad, it appeared to leave Pansy's claws.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered

"Sure you are…it's not like you care" She was back to her normal self. _That's what you get for being nice to a Slytherin. _There has one thing I've been sure of throughout my entire life and this that: You can take a person out of Slytherin. But you can never take the Slytherin out of the person. It is a universally acknowledged fact.

"You are right" I snapped, nastily "I don't but I try hard to be nice and considerate. It's what humans usually do"

We were silent once again…and awkward silence it was. "The suckers are winning you know…I don't think we can hold them back much longer" Pansy mumbled, suddenly, breaking the sudden stillness. She looked out towards the mountains, her blue eyes clouded with disappointment and regret. "And even with all this, there are still fights occurring among us, wizards. The Dark Lords's followers who still adamantly claim he's there when he obviously isn't keep starting riots with the people whom, the Dark Lord once detested. I mean…who the bloody hell cares? He's gone…finished!"

My eyes widened with surprise "So…you _have_ changed" I smiled slightly to myself.

"Shut up" she snapped though there was a small smile playing on her lips too. But then her face turned serious, her blue eyes hardening "I wouldn't have come, if I was you"

"I wanted to…I want to finish what Ron, Harry, Malfoy and you have started. I mean…once we all hated each other, remember? Slytherin…Gryffindor…Gryffindor…Slytherin. And now, we are fighting together against a common enemy for the same cause. I want to be part of that miracle"

I was surprised at myself for saying all this…and I could see Pansy was too. Her lips opened and then closed, somewhat like a fish before she finally said, smiling "You are better than I originally thought, Weasley"

"Talk for yourself"

Both of us started laughing…A Gryffindor and Slytherin, laughing together in the sunlight with the birds chirping and sun shinning. _This is what it is all about…_

But our laughter was broken short when Edward came towards us with two glasses of fresh orange juice "Dig in…it's all on me" he said before looking at the both of us and letting out a sigh of relief "Please don't glare at each other like that again. It scares the hell out of me. But it's over now right? Boy, am I mighty glad that the both of you have made up"

_So am I, _I thought to myself _…So am I_

XXX

I couldn't sleep that night from some odd reason. I mainly attributed it to the fact that I was homesick. But my head ached and the pillows I had received were really uncomfortable. I had a strong hunch that they had run of feathers and had used stones, instead. Correction: Boulders!

I got out of bed (if you call the horse-haired mattress a bed), grabbing the torch-light Mrs. Arkinson had handed me and walked out of the cramped room onto the porch in front. The moon shone brightly and the leaves, once again, rustled in the strong breeze that was blowing my red hair about my face too.

I walked a few meters out when suddenly I heard a cry…it hurt my ears and made me cringe in disbelief. What in the world could make such a terrible sound? I heard it once again…louder this time and it was coming nearer and nearer…the screeching was unbearably…and it was nearer..

….nearer

nearer…

…when suddenly someone…some_thing _jumped on me, pushing me back on to the ground with a thud. It was, undoubtedly, a blood drinker. The marble white skin was unmistakable – even in the darkness that enveloped us. I opened my mouth to let out a scream but was stopped when he…or it put his icy old palm over my lips.

Fear took hold of me. I was going to die today – on my first day. What would mother and father do? Charlie…Bill? Fred and George?

I looked into the blood-drinker's face and tried grabbing for my flash-light. The vampiric fragrances were over-powering as it filled my nostrils. I needed the torch light before the sucker poisoned me with that _ferasis_ thing, Mrs. Arkinson had told me about.

But as I struggled and squirmed, I noticed something…something of the most unusual sort….the blood drinker's untidy, black hair flopped messily onto his high, strong forehead…over his high, hollowed cheeks. …And the piercingly green eyes…the emerald green eyes.

I stared in shock when I finally had the courage to open my mouth. "Harry?" I asked. My words came out muffeled due to the fact that his hand was over my mouth and fear running through my veins along with the disbelief.

But he heard me nevertheless if his next words were any indication of it… "Ginny?"

The boy who lived, had lived after all…

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys like it…


	3. PART I: Continued again

**Disclaimer: **I only own Edward and the plot:D

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys like it and please tell me what you guys think. Stupid? Unrealistic? Boring? TELL ME:D

**PART I**

Okay, I can officially say that I went crazy. Well what would _you _do if you saw one your dead brother's best mates, who was, let me remind you, supposed to be dead too, staring at you as a member of the Undead? And it wasn't like he was werewolf or anything…oh, no…he was a sucker! Harry Potter was a bloody sucker!

"I thought you were dead?" The words came out harsher than I had intended it to and his reaction was what I had expected.

A look of hurt and anger crossed his handsome face as his strong jaw tightened minutely. "I am…" As deadly as that one word sounded, _I _just stared, taking in his voice and appearance with a small gasp. He looked and sounded nothing like the Harry Potter I once knew, which, I'm sorry to say, brought tears to my eyes.

His pale skin gleamed in the moonlight. And his untidy, black hair was longer (just below his ears) and messier than ever, sticking out at odd angles. His face had narrowed and his cheeks, hollowed. But the most striking difference in him, I had encountered yet, was that he had lost his signature owl-like glasses. And without them, the emerald green in his eyes was more apparent than it had been before. I suppose suckers didn't things of that sort but it still struck me as odd. Harry Potter without his glasses?

Nevertheless, this all suited him. He looked more handsome than ever, clad in black from head to toe. The black, satin wizard's robe hung loosely over his slightly-muscular body. I would have had second thoughts of him being Harry Potter if not for his calling me Ginny. I was quite sure that not one sucker would have known my name and who I was - yet

But what really had me shivering was the manner in which he talked in. It was so vampire-like, in all its blood drinking glory…raspy and quiet…deadly. It also sounded, somewhat dead too. And the scent emanating from him, made me dizzy and woozy. He smelled – okay, I know this sounds weird but I'm not kidding– of _live_ blood. But as disgusting and contradictory as that sounds, it didn't smell bad. But neither did it smell good. It was just…over-powering my senses to the extent where I felt unable to hold my balance.

It was he who broke the eerie silence first for I was too shocked to speak another word. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his eyes glowing brightly in the moon light. I got to my knees and glared at him slightly, forgetting it seemed that I had just met the Harry Potter of the Undead. I really was getting tired of that question. Every Tom, Dick and Harry (ahem) on this planet had asked me that stupid, dumb and idiotic question.

"I am fighting" – obviously, I wanted to add.

"I can see that, Ginny but…it's dangerous"

"I know"

"Then why the hell did you come here?" He was backing away from me – his need for my blood was obvious and that scared me. Especially the way his eyes roamed over my body, hungrily.

"I repeat…I want to fight" My voice shook slightly.

He looked at me for a few moments before saying in his raspy voice, "Be careful" That threw me a bit and only because it was the only thing about his mortal self, I felt, that had been imprinted on his immortal self – his idea of protecting me.

The sorrow, I had been withholding in me suddenly burst out at his sudden kindness "Oh Harry! What happened?"

His eyes widened slightly and his jaw tightened, visibly this time as he said with irritation creeping into his voice "It's been awhile…I'm used to it now" The tone in which he had said those few words had a sort of finality to it which meant I was drop the subject immediately. But I didn't. As they say, curiosity killed the cat. Oh god! Did people change so much when they transformed – when they became a sucker?

"I see…" I replied lamely "A while, Harry? We only received the letter a few weeks ago"

Harry laughed bitterly – a sucker's laugh is weirdest sound you'll ever come across – before saying "Did they? Ah…the hypocrisy of it all!"

"They said you were missing for a few days"

"A _few_ days? _A few days?_ I wonder what they'd call a year if five months is a few days"

I stared in disbelief "Five months! But…" I stopped half way – had the same thing happened to Ron?

"Ron…died after I 'disappeared'" he said, softly, almost as though he had read my mind.

"But we got Ron's death letter way before we got yours" It is one thing to talk about death. It is another when you talk of one's death to the individual who has died.

Harry smiled slightly and that comforted me instantly – his smile had also been carried with him to the immortal world. "But…how did it happen? What is it like?"

I knew I shouldn't have asked a sucker something of that sort but it was too late. He stared me, wearily before taking in a taking deep breath. I knew then that he was going reveal _something_ of his blood drinking his existence – which he instantly did.

"When one becomes a vampire, there are a few things the individual has to accept. Like the fact that we can not get too attached to mortals. We can live in their world, yes, but there is absolutely no use in us, trying to be with them. The consequences are too depressing – and so leaving one's loved ones is the best option. It is also the hardest decision to accept which is why many people choose the alternative. I didn't have a choice in the matter" It was like he was giving a speech and I felt I had to listen – even though it did not directly answer my question. The formal way is which he spoke in was so unlike the Harry, I once knew. I suddenly wished I could kill the sucker who did this to him. "Another is, accepting the idea that blood drinkers are indeed monsters. We crave for human blood – we are in the true sense of the word, murderers, which is why some of us (including me) resort to drinking animal blood (dogs, cats, bears and sometimes even, wild cats and unicorns) –"

That surprised me too much which was why I felt I had to interrupt though I really was not too happy about doing it "Suckers drink animal blood?" I had never heard of such a thing.

"Yes" he replied, unperturbed by my stupid, useless interruption and my use of the word, _suckers_ "…which let me tell you is no picnic. It is sort of like…eating a carrot when in reality, what, one really hungers for is big, huge and mouth-watering dish of stake" His associations made my blood turn cold…I shivered slightly, my hands moving around my fragile body. "It is very unsatisfactory but some of us are willing to sacrifice"

He took a deep breath before continuing "But remember…I said _some_ of us. There are others who love the feel of human blood, the mouth watering quality of it…the red thickness of it. There are some us who enjoy the challenge and feel no remorse at murdering an innocent being. It is this group that makes the majority of us, blood drinkers – about 97 percent, which is why you mortals have to be careful"

Again, his raspy words sent another wave of fear through my body and it wasn't because of what he said (though that did play a part) but his _we, blood drinkers _which showed that he had accepted the fact that he was a member of a group we were trying so hard to fight. A group, _he_ once had tried so hard to fight – a member of the Underworld and that scared me. Harry Potter was…gone…And his next words, killed me – literally "…Especially you"

"What do you mean?" Suddenly, I felt the night air bad for me. And I wondered whether I was dreaming – Vampire Harry Potter talking to me? I pinched myself several times but I never seemed to end up on the horse-hair mattress they called a bed.

"We blood drinkers take a certain liking to red-heads – it is the way we have been made. Nature's doing" Somehow, I felt it very difficult to accept the fact that nature played a part in all this darkness "You guys have a fiery taste it you'll and floral scent that sends us all crazy…which is why you should be careful, Ginny. They were coming after you today"

"Who?"

"A group of blood drinkers who go by the name of _Draculanto. _They take great pleasure in feeding on red-heads. When they heard that you had arrived – they decided to come after you. They felt you tonight"

"Were they the ones making those horrible noises?"

"Yes…"

"Oh god…So…what are you doing here?" I felt I had to ask. The fear in me was taking over my body and I felt I would not be able to walk or talk any more.

He looked away sheepishly before answering softly "I came to protect and warn you"

I felt a great of deal gratitude towards him. He had saved me once again – maybe the Harry Potter, I once knew had not all disappeared "Thank you" I whispered.

But before he could answer there was piercing scream that echoed through the woods. The most horrible sound ever to grace my ears. Harry looked at me anxiously and picked me up almost as easily as he would have picked up a feather – but then I had heard that the suckers were mighty strong.

As I held on to him, I shivered as the icy coldness of his body seeped through my skin. And the life that beat inside him was mind-boggling – I couldn't hear the usual heart beat which I did not find surprising for vampires are dead after all. But the _wooosh _sound, I felt inside him did make me gasp in surprise. It was that _thing_ – whatever it was –that kept him alive.

I wanted to ask him what the hell he was doing but the words died on my lips when there was another screech – louder this time. Harry's grip on my body tightened ever so slightly and before I knew it, we turning around and around. It was sort of like apparating – but faster. My surroundings just whizzed past me and it took me a moment to realize that he was actually running which made me cling on to his cold body tightly.

…And suddenly we were by the Auror recruits' area. He put me down slowly before sending me a glance of pure intensity that made me hold on the wall near by. The ride hadn't been very comforting either. My head reeled as I tried hard to focus on the being in front of me. The dizziness was not helping much at all. "What was that?" I managed to ask

"It was them – they tend to make such noises before they hunt. Ginny stay here, with everyone else. That way, it's harder for them to get to you. There are only five of them and about a hundred of you, mortals so be careful and stick to this area, do you hear me?"

"Yes but what did you just do – you ran didn't you?"

He stared at me again before muttering "It is an ability all vampires are blessed with but Ginny, please listen to me and stay here. Do not move towards the woods at night. By the day light, yes, because we can't move very well by day light but stay away all the same – its better that way"

I nodded, trying to take everything in "Okay" I was sick to death and tired…my legs felt awfully weak.

"Now go in" he ushered me in "Go in before they come"

But I didn't budge an inch "What about you? What will they do to you once they find out that you –"

"Don't worry about me…now go in please!"

"But when can I see you again? I –" He was starting to sound like the real Harry Potter – his raspy voice was getting clearer and more human-like – to me anyway.

"_Ginny!_ Go in!" He sounded so urgent; I had to obey, albeit reluctantly. I looked at him one last time before moving into the cluttered dormitory and when I turned back again, he had gone…disappeared into thin air.

I wanted to go back and follow him – I had met the young man, we had thought we'd lost. A friend, I'd thought I had lost. Was I willing to lose him again? But before I could even think about it, a thought that was not mine zapped through my head _"Don't you even think about it…" _ It was Harry

I smiled to myself, before I fell asleep, thinking "I didn't know that the suckers were telepathic"

XXX

The next morning was no picnic let me tell you. When I went for breakfast, I was greeted by Pansy's "Gee…Weasley, didn't you sleep well?" And from my reflection on the small mirror near by, I could see why she had been so surprised. My eyes were bloodshot and red and my long hair was disheveled in the most un-ladylike manner possible.

The drills we were to do after breakfast, killed my legs and Pansy took great pleasure in laughing at my tripping feet. Edward was rather diplomatic about the whole thing, reassuring me every time I fell "It's okay – it is your first time after all"

The events that had taken place the night before still scared the hell out of me – maybe I had been dreaming? A nightmare? As much I wanted to think that, Harry's pale handsome face appeared, tugging at my mind annoyingly, accompanied with thoughts like: _He's alive! Should I tell anyone? No…I shouldn't because then they'd think I'm mad and…_

It was like that throughout the first half. Lunch was not exactly great either but when the evening set in, I was mighty glad. But my relaxation was not to be. As I fell on to the couch in the "Recreational Area" with Edward beside me, Pansy walked in with a rather handsome dark haired man of about twenty-four. They were talking by the door before she potted me among the room's several occupants. I was surprised to say the least when she came towards me and smiled – somewhat like a cat would if it spotted canary.

"Weasley…this is Blaise Zabini" she said, gesturing towards the gentleman beside her "And…Zabini. This is Weasley"

I stared at the twenty-four year old, noting the resemblance he had to the handsome 17 year-old, I had once known. It seemed like I was meeting a lot of people I once thought I'd never see. Rolling my eyes at Pansy, I glowered at her, wondering what she was playing at. "I think you are forgetting that I went to school with Zabini" We still hadn't really gotten used to the _We, are friends _thing

"…Unfortunately" muttered Zabini

I sent him a death glare. He had grown tall over the years (over 6 feet) and his body was muscular under his dark green robes. But his face was glacial, fixed in an icy scowl as his eyes roamed over my body. His attention annoyed me. "Now that we've met…it was nice knowing you" I smiled mockingly and grabbed the Daily Prophet by the tea table beside me. _Death Tolls Rise with Each Passing Day _the Headlines read.

Pansy didn't take my hint as she still stood in front of Edward and me and started laughing "Not so fast, Weasley. I do remember Zabini telling me that he rather fancied you in our sixth year. Remember Blaise? In the compartment…" She let her words trail to which Zabini turned an uncharacteristic red.

"I did not"

"I think you did"

"Did not"

"Did too"

Zabini gritted his teeth "Did not. I said I would not go for her even if she was - "

"Can you discuss this elsewhere?" I interrupted. It was very uncomfortable hearing to the both of them talk of me in that manner. Edward sat there, staring at the both of them rather peculiarly. "I have more important things to think about"

"So do I" Zabini spat out his words before leaving us, his cloak flying behind him. A nasty temper….

"The bastard so has the hots for you" smiled Pansy after our Mr. I think I'm so good looking had left.

"I'd rather you did not play match-maker, Parkinson. I can find the love of my life, on my own, thank you very much"

Pansy snorted "Yeah right. Of course"

The sarcasm was not lost on me "What do you mean _of course_? Do you honestly think I'm incapable of choosing a partner?"

She smiled innocently. "No, of course not" Again, the sarcasm annoyed me and before I could say anything else, she changed the subject swiftly – such a Slytherin! "Putting aside your love-life, did you guys hear Arkinson? Apparently the aurors they had stationed in Glasgow are leaving. They are bringing them here"

I was surprised "Why? What's wrong?" The ministry never have withdrawed troops before…

A look of sorrow and grief crossed her face when she said "We are losing the war in that part of the U.K" Shit...We must be really losing badly if the ministry went as far as calling back our aurors

I glanced back at the head lines again as last night's events filled my head. Harry as a blood drinker…Harry as a…was he killing us too? No, of course not! He said he only drank animal blood but then…

"Weasley? _Weasley_…Still home?"

"Yeah why?" I asked, awakened from my Harry-related thoughts

"I said I'm leaving"

"Um…okay. Later!"

Pansy looked at me again before shrugging and leaving. As the door closed behind her I turned to Edward "What was that all about?"

"Huh?" It seemed like I was not the only one who had awakened from a dream-like reverie. "What did I do?

"Hmmm…let me think" I said in mock thought "You didn't speak a word!"

He shrugged in his weird Edward-ish way "Well, you'll soon learn that I'm a man of few words"

I observed him, skeptically through my long eye-lashes. A man of few words? He had talked a lot of words in front of me and Pansy. And then when Blaise came…it hit me then and…I couldn't help it. I started laughing out loud like a crazy women. Hadn't he seen Zabini staring at _me_? He had barely glanced at Pansy and here was Edward sulking like a baby. It was all so funny. Every one round me, including Edward, stared in surprise at my cackling. I did not take it personally – I always knew I looked weird when I have one of my laughing fits. "You fancy her don't you?"

Edward turned red – tomato red, I'm telling you. It was absolutely hilarious but he denied it as first – as every sane human being would do "What are you talking about? How could you even think…" But his next words left his lips when he caught me pressing _my _lips together (which resulted in my acquiring a red face that matched my hair to tee) in effort of trying not to let out another burst of laughter. He surrendered at last "Is it that obvious?"

I nodded, solemnly to which Edward sweared at quietly. "But don't worry" I continued "I think it's really sweet"

"Yeah right"

"It is!"

"Whatever…I'm getting something to drink? Do you want anything?"

"No thanks" I smiled, holding back my laughter again. It was quite obvious that he was looking for a way out of this conversation. I decided to 'relieve' him of his embarrassment. "Don't worry…your secret is safe with me though I do think you should make a move. Zabini was checking her out wasn't he? She is pretty hot stuff here from what I've heard so far."

I hadn't heard anything of that sort (I had been here for less than 48 hours) but it was fun, winding him up. Edward stared at me, in disbelief, his face red before muttering "Ha Ha. Very funny"

I had the couch to my self when he left and so I snuggled up and started reading the Quibbler which had also been kept near by – images of Luna accompanied my thoughts as I stared at the front cover. I found it ironic that the ministry had actually ordered the magazine for after all, it's not like they have hidden their intense dislike for it. I had throughout the years; taken a peculiar liking for the Quibbler. But as I turned the pages idly, one of the articles caught my attention: _Contrary to what the ministry claim, Harry Potter "The boy who lived" is alive indeed. He was spotted earlier during the year as a blood drinker by the forests of…_

Oh my god! The Quibbler knew? They knew…I read the article several times before shaking my head to myself. As much as I didn't want to believe and acknowledge yesterday's events, I had to…

Harry Potter was a bloody sucker!

**Author's Note: **So….please review!


End file.
